Haunted Asylum
by FluffyDemonCupcakes
Summary: The Hetalia characters find themselves in a mysterious abandoned asylum with no idea of how they got there. As they wander around they start to find out why it was abandoned and learn the secrets of the asylum.  Rating may change
1. Chapter 1

Henrik woke up in a room dimly lit by a red light that hung overhead. There was blood on the walls and floor. He sat up slowly, trying to ignore the pounding headache he had. Normally he would have blamed Mathias, thinking that he had spiked his drink or coaxed him into drinking with him, but when he looked around at the unfamiliar surroundings, he decided that Mathias wouldn't do this. He wasn't smart enough.

Henrik sighed and looked around some more, looking for a door or another way out. Instead of a door he saw a figure lying in the corner. When he looked closer he saw that it was Lovino. Lovino's breathing appeared shallow and pained, which led him to believe that something was going on.

He didn't say anything when Lovino slowly sat up, cursing under his breath. When Lovino finally looked around the room he was slightly surprised to see Henrik sitting across the room, looking at him with no emotion.

"What the hell are you doing here? Where are we?" he asked, practically yelling.

"I don't know, idiot. I just woke up." Henrik replied calmly, getting up to look around once more, hoping to find a door.

"Well go find out where we are then!" Lovino commanded.

"Nei." the Norwegian replied simply, trying to force open a rusted steel door.

After half a minute of pushing and pulling on the door, Henrik got it open, making a loud thud that resounded through the halls outside of the door. He sighed when a sharp piece of steel cut open his hand and let dark red blood flow out.

He looked out into the hallway that was lit with dim flickering lights that hardly provided any light. Henrik ignored it and started walking down the hallway. Lovino soon looked out after Henrik had started walking down the hall. Though he wanted to stay in the room where there was light, he didn't want to be alone in this mysterious place. He ran down the hall, trying to catch up to Henrik, who had almost turned the corner.

Before he could catch up a dark figure that resembled a woman in a bloody, torn up dress passed in front of him, going into an open room. Lovino's first reaction was to scream, which made Henrik turn around and look at Lovino, glaring at him slightly.

"Shut up." Henrik said with an annoyed tone.

"But there was a lady and she was a ghost! I fucking saw it!" Lovino argued, running straight past the room the woman had gone into.

"Fine, where is she then?" Henrik asked, walking towards the general area Lovino had been when he screamed.

"That room! But she's a ghost!" Lovino said panickedly

Henrik just sighed, deciding not to continue their conversation. He stepped into the room that Lovino pointed out silently and looked around. There were bloody surgical knives on a counter. A hospital bed was in the center of the room, it's sheets bloody and torn up.

He was about to leave the room when a young woman in a bloody torn up dress appeared in front of him. There was a large insicion in her stomach and it appeared as if she were still bleeding, though she was deathly pale. She stepped forward, grabbing a surgical knife off the table and holding it up threateningly. Henrik took a step back, not sure how to fight off something that was seemingly a ghost. He slammed the door shut and turned around, sighing.

"Let's get away from here." he suggested.

**Note: Okay, so for the people who don't know names**

**Henrik - Norway**

**Mathias - Denmark**

**Lovino - Romano**

**Thanks for reading and please feel free to review it. Criticism is always welcome as long as it's reasonable.**


	2. Chapter 2

After a couple hours of wandering around the mysterious place that they had woke up in, Henrik and Lovino were getting weary of wandering around and started looking for a relatively safe place to stay for the night. While they were searching in one of the rooms they heard a loud scream that sounded like Alfred.

Henrik immediately scanned the halls for a sign of where Alfred could be and soon he saw a table crash into a wall by an intersecting hallway, followed by Alfred running out from the intersecting hallway. He ran straight into Henrik and Lovino, causing Henrik to stumble backwards and Lovino to fall. Alfred looked dazed for a second before he grinned.

"Hey guys! Didn't know you were here." he said, holding out his hand to help Lovino up.

Lovino refused to let Alfred help him and got up on his own, his eyes widening when a large figure walked slowly towards them, though Henrik and Alfred didn't know. He started to take a few steps backwards, stumbling a bit.

"Dude, what's wrong?" Alfred asked, noticing the change in Lovino's expression and the way he was acting.

"That thing! It's behind you!" Lovino yelled, turning to run.

Alfred sighed uncharacteristically and turned, looking as if he were preparing to fight. He pulled a pistol out of his jacket and grinned, an odd, menacing look in his eyes. Lovino had already sprinted down the hall by then, but Henrik stayed behind with Alfred, calmly looking at the large, menacing thing in front of them as if it couldn't possibly do any harm to him or Alfred.

Henrik easily dodged it when it tried to attack him, but as the fight progressed it seemed as if the odd figure were completely ignoring Alfred, as he never got hit or targeted by the mysterious thing. Alfred hardly tried to help Henrik, but instead "accidentally" hit Henrik with a couple of shots when he was aiming for the thing attacking him. When it seemed like the mysterious thing would end up killing Henrik it disappeared into a cloud of thick black smoke, leaving behind the surgical knife it had been weilding.

Henrik shook his head and sighed, turning to walk in the direction that Lovino had run off in, ignoring the pain from the deep knife cuts and the bullet wounds from when Alfred had "accidentally" hit him. Alfred followed, a mischevious grin on his face. Henrik and Alfred wandered around the hallways for a while, searching for Lovino who had ran off so fast that they had no idea where the young Italian had gone. After a while Alfred's grin turned to a twisted smile and he pulled his pistol out of his jacket again, slowly raising it so it was level with the back of Henrik's head.

Henrik just barely felt the cool metal of the gun against the back of his head so he stopped walking, turning around to face Alfred. He glared at Alfred slightly, but made no move to attack him since he had a pistol to his head.

"I don't think I'll regret this." Alfred laughed, his insane smile growing.

**Note: Ahaha, cliff hanger. I wanted to do this because I thought it would be cool to change the "point of view" to Lovino's (not really first person, but make the chapter focused on him and what he's thinking and feeling.) So I don't know what I'll do with the whole life or death situation here. Anyways, I hope you guys enjoyed, and one more thing. Names.**

**Alfred - America**

**I'm just doing this in case people don't know. Please review the story and, of course, criticism is always welcome.**


	3. Chapter 3

Lovino walked back to where Henrik and Alfred had been, being careful not to touch anything that might cause a ghost to appear. He stopped when he barely heard Alfred's muffled voice. There was an odd tone of insanity to it that made him nervous. He could just barely make out the words "won't regret this". He didn't think too much about it until he heard a loud gunshot resounding through the halls. There was a dead silence for a moment before Lovino took off on a full sprint, thinking something was wrong.

He turned the corner to see Henrik leaning against a wall, holding the crook of his neck with one hand and holding a bloody surgical knife in the other. He glared coldly at Alfred who was pointing a gun at him. Lovino stared at them for a moment, confused about what was happening, but soon he could tell that Henrik was trying to defend himself and something was seriously wrong with Alfred. He looked around for something that could help and immediately decided on throwing a chair at Alfred's face because it was the closest thing that he could use.

He quickly threw a chair at Alfred's head, messing up his aim right as he shot, causing the bullet to hit the wall about an inch away from Henrik's head. Alfred turned towards Lovino, his twisted smile fading as he saw that there was someone else here to fight against. Even though Lovino wasn't much of an opponent, he could be enough of a distraction to let Henrik attack. He decided to ignore Lovino because he thought the young Italian man wouldn't be of much harm. He turned to Henrik again, quickly shooting him as he tried to get out of Alfred's line of sight. Alfred could see a look of pain for a moment on Henrik's face when he hit his arm.

Lovino ran into a room, picking up a syringe with a mysterious looking liquid in it. The liquid was a vivid orange that bubbled like soda. The dull needle was at least three inches long and it could easily pierce someone's skin. He dashed out into the hallway again, and saw that Henrik had been shot three more times, twice in the side and once in the arm. He came up behind Alfred, who was so preoocupied with trying to kill Henrik that he didn't notice Lovino sneak up behind him. He jammed the needle into his neck, watching half of the needle easily disappear under the American's skin.

Alfred turned and smirked "Was tha-" he stopped in the middle of his sentence, yanking the needle out.

After a few seconds he started screaming, the pain he was in easily showing in his agonized screams. Lovino's eyes widened and he stumbled backwards, not sure what he just did or what that mysterious liquid was doing to Alfred's body. He could see a dark shadow rush out of Alfred's body, leaving Alfred writhing in pain on the cold tile floor.

Lovino looked up at Henrik, a confused look plastered onto his face. Henrik just looked down at Alfred calmly, not showing any sign of pity, confusion, or pain from the bullet wounds.

"What did you do to him, Lovino?" Henrik asked, leaning against the wall again.

"I don't...I don't know! I just grabbed this syringe so he wouldn't try to kill you and come after me next!" Lovino immediately stepped away from America.

"Let's just find a place to rest." Henrik sighed.

**Note: I don't know how long I want to make this, but I had fun writing this fight scene, but I feel sorry for Henrik and Alfred. Henrik got shot like five times and Alfred is just chillin' on the ground, in pain.**


	4. Chapter 4

Author's note: Okay, I rewrote this chapter because it wasn't very good the first time around. Hopefully it's better this time. Enjoy!

* * *

><p>Alfred woke up, lying on the floor. The walls around him seemed to move and close in on him and he felt nauseous. He groaned as he sat up, looking around the plain white room and seeing Henrik and Lovino in the room with him as well. Lovino was helping Henrik wrap some plain white bandages they had found around his neck, arms, and chest, though blood was beginning to seep through rather quickly.<p>

The two looked at Alfred, tension filling the air as they waited to see how he was going to act. When a confused grin appeared on his features Henrik and Lovino relaxed a bit because it appeared that Alfred was acting like his usual self and not the insane American who had tried to kill Henrik.

"Hey, why are you guys looking at me like that? Did I do something..?" Alfred asked with a confused tone.

"Well, you kind of went insane and tried to kill Henrik." Lovino said, a little too nonchalantly.

Alfred stared at him for a moment before bursting out laughing, "That's a funny story, Lovino! Heroes don't kill people!"

Henrik sighed and pointed to the blood soaked bandages on the crook of his neck and his arm, not saying anything as the wounds were proof enough. There was a long, tense silence as Alfred took in this knowledge. Alfred's goofy grin faded and turned into a rather serious look that no one was used to seeing.

"Sorry, I mean... I don't remember any of it, but I'm still sorry. You look like you'll be okay, though!" Alfred said, a more quiet voice replacing his normal upbeat, loud voice.

"It's alright." Henrik said, standing up "We should get moving. I don't think we should stay in one place for too long."

The other two nodded in agreement, knowing that whatever lurked in these halls could easily find them at any moment. Henrik looked out into the hallway for a moment before stepping out into the narrow hall and walking down it, looking at all the doors as if they would burst open and a monster would be standing in the doorway, ready to kill the three of them.

As they continued through the halls it seemed to get eerier and more sounds were heard from behind locked doors, ranging from a young woman's pained shrieks to the crazed laughter of a demon. The three were tense and jumpy, being extremely cautious as they made their way through the endless amount of hallways. Ghosts would wander out in front of them, most of them not even bothering to glance at the three as they simply disappeared into a wall. One, however, had stopped in front of the three, staring at them intently. It was a young boy that looked about ten. There had been deep cuts all over his body and the clothes he wore were bloody and ragged.

"Get out while you still can..." he said with a hoarse voice, turning and running away, turning the corner before the three could react.

They stared at the spot the boy had been standing in before Alfred ran forward, sprinting around the corner to find a blood stained hallway with large double doors at the end of them. A window with thick iron bars was to one side, showing the dark forest that surrounded this building.

"Guys, I found the exit! We're free!" Alfred laughed loudly, dashing to the doors, yanking on the handle only to fall backwards. "Locked..."

Henrik and Lovino had walked around the corner and were pleased that they had found an exit but when they found that the door was locked their hopes were crushed.

"At least we found the exit. There must be a key somewhere." Henrik said, looking at the lock.

"Well a key hunt it is, then!" Alfred grinned, marching down the hall.


End file.
